Talk of the Future
by TakeonMe-Mow
Summary: A short BBRae oneshot I wrote. After Raven wakes up from a nightmare, she comes across Beast Boy and is questioned about her dream. (It's better than it sounds)


She bolted upright in her bed, panting. Her eyes focused as she came back into reality. An involuntary shudder went up her spine as she recalled her dream. More like nightmare. She shut her eyes tightly only to open them a mere second later after being enveloped in the darkness.

She fought desperately to forget the vision forever burned into her memory only to be met with more details than before. She crossed her legs and rubbed her temples to cast away the headache that was going to form inevitably. She sighed involuntarily and jumped at the sound before chiding herself for being stupid.

Creeping over to the door, she took a second to compose herself before opening it and going to the kitchen. She filled the kettle and walked over to the window. Below was the ocean, glittering slightly from the moon and the city nearby. The city was uncharacteristically quiet and dark. Only street lights and a few cars providing light to the otherwise invisible city.

Changing her focus, she looked at her reflection in the glass.  
Her violet eyes and hair stood out dramatically from her pale gray skin that was coated in a light sheen of sweat. She only wore her black leotard while she slept, and tonight was no different.

Something moved in the background that didn't escape her gaze. She spun around in a combat position only to be met with a pair of tired green eyes. His messy evergreen hair in disarray around his childlike green face. His features were full of confusion even after he recognized her.

"Raven?" He was so tired that he called her her real name.  
After her surprise passed her emotionless exterior was replaced.

"Who else?" She spoke in a dull monotone.

"What are you doing up at 4 in the morning?" He asked after glancing at the television clock.

"Bad dream" She said simply.

"It must have been a pretty bad dream to have scared you," She glared at him.

"I'm not scared," She said defiantly.

"Rae, you know what happened after Wicked Scary,"

She clenched her teeth. "It's Raven. And fine, I was scared. So what?"

"Wanna talk about it?" He asked kindly. This took her off guard. At the very least she'd been expecting blackmail. Her agitation faded away into nothingness.

"You want to talk about my dream?" She asked, eyebrow raised.

"We'll it must have really bothered you for you to come out here. You're my best friend, Rae. Of course I want to talk if it'll make you feel better,"

Her mind was sent reeling from this. She didn't even correct him about her name.

"No," She said curtly before stalking off to get her tea.

"Why?" She sighed. Now the annoying Beast Boy had to come back, great.

"Because I don't enjoy burdening others with my troubles,"

"I don't mind,"

"I do," She finished steeping her tea and carried it over to the other end of the couch.

"That's what friends are for. They make you feel better no matter what," He said smiling cheekily.

"I'm still not talking about it," She countered. He shrugged.

"Fine then. Bottle it up. But you know Raven? One day you're gonna explode," She visible cringed. "Rae, please tell me. I'll bring out the eyes," She stayed silent, sipping her tea. He morphed into a kitten that stared adorably at her until she sighed.

"Fine," He turned human again. "Remember when Starfire went to the future and met our future selves? I had a dream about that," He nodded, signaling her to continue.

"I saw the Titans break up and us all go our separate ways. And it got me thinking, about what happens when we do break up. The team can't last forever. What do we do when we're too old for crime fighting? It's just the uncertainty that scares me,"

She stole a glance at Beast Boy, whose eyes were wide due to the fact that he never heard her talk that long, to him. After realizing that she just shared her greatest fear since the defeat of Trigon she turned away to hide the color in her cheeks.

She wished desperately that she had her hood. He recovered enough to realize that he embarrassed her. A hand on her shoulder caused her to stiffen reflexively.

"We're all afraid of that, Rae. We just try not to think about it too much," He said yawning. She realized how early it was and felt fatigue wash over her. She settled down on the couch, no longer afraid and vaguely aware that his hand was on her back now.

"Thank you," She said fighting back a yawn.

"No problem, Rae,"

"And don't call me Rae," She said, frowning.

He chuckled. "Whatever Rae," She unconsciously moved closer to him and used him as a pillow before they both entered a blissful sleep without any nightmares.

* * *

"Are they not most adorable?" Implored Starfire.

"Yeah, it's about time," Chuckled Cyborg. A flash came from the camera in Robin's hands. They stirred and looked at them with questioning gazes.

"What?" Raven asked. Cyborg started laughing uncontrollably and Robin grinned at their expense, while the Tamaranean princess looked confused.

The two teens that were the sources of their friend's laughter realized what position they were in. Beast Boy was on top of Raven with his arm wrapped around her and her arms around him. Blushing, they straightened themselves out, but their hands that were hidden from view were still connected.


End file.
